Cirque du Freak Love and War
by Vampwolf 160
Summary: The 4th chapter is finally done and up. This is supposibly happened after the 12th book. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Cirque du Freak

Love and War

Jennifer Allen

PROLOGUE

I stood walking behind my Mother and this boy she was talking to she kept calling him Darren. I guess that was his name but they where talking about many different things. I heard them talking about here being pregnant with kids and something about a deal with her father.

I just followed them while they were walking. "You agreed to that?" he roared. "You sold out the world just to help me?"

"Of course not," she grunted.

"But you said you were pregnant."

"I am." She looked back at him and smiled shyly.

"My first thought was to reject our father's offer. But then I saw a way to use it to our advantage. There is still no guarantee of a peaceful settlement between the vampires and vampaneze. It looks promising but is by no means certain. If talks break down, the war could continue, and that would play into our father's hands. I stayed following them not believing what I was hearing. That kid named Darren was my Uncle. I was thinking to myself "who is this kid and why have I never met him." "He would have time to go back to the past and create a new leader, one who could pick up where Steve left off. They kept talking on I actually spaced out while they where talking but when the subject of vampires and vampaneze came up I woke up out of my spacing out.

"I accepted his proposal but told him I wasn't sure whether I wanted a vampire's child or a vampaneze's. He said it didn't matter. I asked if I could choose. He said yes. So I spent some time with Gannen Harst, then with Vancha March. When I returned to our father, I told him I had chosen and was pregnant. He was so delighted, he didn't even complain when I refused to reveal who the father was - he just quickly arranged to send me here to free you, so that we could move forward without any further distractions."

She stopped talking and rubbed her stomach with her hands. She was still smiling that strange shy smile she always does.

"So whose is it?" the boy named Darren asked

"Both," she said. "I am having twins - one by Vancha, one by Gannen." I was confused when she said that to Darren I always thought you could only have one guy father a child not two especially at the same time. I heard the wrest of what they where saying.

"A vampire child and a vampaneze child!" Darren cried, excited.

"More then that," my mother said. "I have allowed the three bloodlines to mix. Each child is one-third vampire, one-third vampaneze, and one-third me. That's how I've tricked him. He thought any baby of mine would divide the clans, but instead they will pull them closer together. My children, when they are ready, will breed with other vampires and vampaneze, to give birth to a new multi-race clan. All divisions will be erased and finally forgotten.

I watched everything unfold and after they had turned Darren into a little person they sent Darren somewhere I didn't bother following. After Darren had left Mr. Tiny my grandfather started talking to his daughter about his plans now that Darren was out of the way. My mother didn't say anything she just stood in place and listened she only started talking after she was sure Darren had gotten done with what he needed to do.

I stood there waiting until my mother decided to speak.

"Desmond Tiny" my mother said interrupting him.

"Yes Evanna is there something you wanted to say?" he asked

"Yes there is I just wanted to let you know the kids I'm carrying they are both vampire and vampaneze. One third vampire, vampaneze and me.

Desmond Tiny looked really angry with his daughter he asked "how can you do this to me ruin all of my plans where did u get the idea to go against me was it from that stupid boy Darren Shan?"

"Yes it was he showed me I don't have to listen to everything you say or do" she said really calm about it.

"I should punish you but I have some business to attend to so I'll deal with you later and mark my words you will Evanna regret the day you tricked me. Then Desmond Tiny left off to deal with his business leaving his daughter to wonder what she should do. Evanna eventually walked off back into her own home where she lived with all the frogs and other animals to practice her sorcery.

Chapter One

Seventeen years after Darren Shan the War of Scars is still somewhat going on. My mother has hope for it though she doesn't tell us why but I'm guessing she has a plan. She seems to know everything and what she's going to do about it.

"Jennifer wake up it's time to get up we have things to do" I heard mom say to me. All I do is just "groan" at her not wanting to get up.

"Jennifer if you don't get up this instant I'm going to drag you right out of that bed and make you do all of the cleaning around the house". Evanna yelled

"Alright mom I'm getting up" while slowly getting out of bed. "So what are we doing today? I asked Evanna.

"Where going somewhere special that no one else knows about unless there part of the clan" she told me

"Part of what clan?"

"The vampire clan and vampaneze clan" she said to me looking somewhat confused at me.

I thought it was another one of her jokes so I just went along with it "sure mom where going to some place with vampire's and vampaneze."

"Yes we are and I don't want any arguing from you while where on our way there." she said to me

"Alright I won't argue but I don't see why we have to go somewhere that doesn't exist."

She yelled at me "Don't you say that it's as very alive and real as your wolf blood running within you is."

"Alright don't freak out on me" I told her.

"Good now that you're done getting fussy at me get dressed and wear something nice maybe a pair of pants and a nice shirt. Also get the black fur coat you'll be needing that." she said while leaving the room

"Okay if you say so mom" I yelled to her while she was almost out of my room.

I got out of my nice queen size bed and walked over to my dresser that needed a new paint job, since all of the paint was chipping off it. I opened the fourth drawer down and grabbed out a nice black pair of pants I went up to the closet that was right above the dresser, and grabbed a black shirt that came with two different shirts.

I started getting dressed putting on my thong that was black and I thought looked good with all the black cloths I owned. I put on my black socks, then my pants I had picked out. The last thing I chose to wear was my black bra and both of the black shirts. One of the shirts was a spaghetti strap and the other one went over it.

My mother yelled for me when I was almost done getting dressed "Jennifer are you almost done?"

"Yes I'm almost done just need to get my shoes on and coat" I yelled back at her

"Alright when your finished with that then come here I want to see if you're presentable enough" she yelled back at me

I just rolled my eyes talking to my self "why am I doing this?"

I searched for my black shoes with fur on the ankle part of them. I looked around my whole bedroom only to find them underneath my bed. I crawled underneath my bed and grabbed them. I got them on, and then took my black coat with the black fur on the wrist part of it and the neck off the door hanger. I rushed down into the living room finding my mother ready to go and in regular cloths less dressed up then what I was.

She asked me "where are your earrings?"

"Oh I forgot them let me rush back to my room real quick and grab a pair or a few pairs" I said really quick while rushing back to my room

I found a pair of spider earrings that where made out of real metal then put them in. I also found my skull and cross bone earrings and I put those in my coat pocket. I ran back into the living room to find my mother up off of the chair and packing her sorceress things.

She looked at me and I knew she was making sure I hadn't forgotten anything it was silent for a minute until she said something "you look nice now I hope you're ready to get going?"

"I'm ready, I just hope I'm prepared alright for the weather and conditions of the place where going". I told her looking around the house to make sure we hadn't forgotten something.

"Your dressed fine besides if you get cold I can always give you a spell to stay warm" she told me while getting the key's and a spell ready.

She always when we left for long periods of time put a spell on the place and house so no one could see it. I just wondered now how long we would be gone this time would it be just for a little while or forever. We walked out the front door and into the cold night air.

I decided to ask "just how long do you plan that where going to be gone?"

"We won't be gone too long I hope" she told me but it will take a few days to get to where were going.

"Where exactly are we going?" I decided to ask since my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"I can't tell you where were going it's not for you to know yet but you'll know where were at when we get there." she said to me acting all mysterious.

"Oh that's not fair mom" I said whining about it.

"I don't want to hear it now just wait a minute and I'll get a spell together to transform us into a animal so we can move faster and I'll let you choose the animal if you want?" she told me

"Yeah I'll choose just tell me when you want me to make the choice" I replied

I waited a few minutes until she said "okay you can choose now what animal in the whole world will it be?"

"I think we should since where in the forest and we might probably travel threw the forest a lot travel as wolves" I told her

"Okay that's a good choice" with a hand of the bottle she told me to drink half of it so I did all I know is after awhile I found myself on four paws and seeing in black and white. I was also able to smell a lot better and hear things I hadn't been able to hear that well.

My mother gave the signal for us to get moving. I have no clue where I was going or what direction it was but I trusted my mother to lead the way. Since I had a feeling she had done this before.

We walked for a few hours until it got dark when my mother stopped and sniffed the air. I sniffed the air trying to see what she was smelling but I didn't recognize what she was sniffing. She finally stopped sniffing and transformed back into her natural form. I looked at her and she gave me a sign not to turn into my human form so I sat down and stayed. We were waiting for awhile until a few guys came out of the woods.

"Evanna what are you doing here?" one of the guys asked.

She didn't answer really quickly I knew she was getting worried by the look in her eyes. The guys where staring at her and I knew she didn't like it, but all I was able to do without being hit was watch.

"So are you going to tell us what you're doing all the way out here or not?" one of the other guys said impatiently.

"I don't think she has any right to be on this path especially if she thinks she's going up to Vampire Mountain." one of the younger guys said in a snobbish voice.

"Well isn't that nice I don't think you three have the right to stop me from going up there." my mother said in reply to them.

"Your right we don't but we can try" one of them said

I stood up on all fours and started growling and walking in front of Evanna as soon as the guy said that.

They all commented on what I had done and since I was in wolf form they asked her about me.

"What is with this wolf?"

"She is a lost wolf I'm brining her up to the mountain to give her back to her pack." she explained to them.

"Well then you won't mind if we tagged along with you up to the mountain?" they said

"I don't mind all that much, but I do somewhat mind" she told them

"Okay then, we better get going other wise will be late" one of the guys said while walking off away from the group.

"Okay then boys lets get going shall we?" she told them while following the older guy.

They said nothing but started walking. My mother gave me a signal to follow them and to stay quiet while we where walking.

The youngest of the guys was quiet for awhile until he started complaining "are we there yet?"

"No where not there yet Darius" one of the guys said

"Alright Gannen" he said while walking along the trail.

"How long do you think it will take us Gannen?" he asked the older man.

He was quiet for awhile until he answered "I don't know a few days or a few hours it could be anywhere between those times I guess."

We walked on for awhile until my mother Evanna decided to say something to one of the guys "Mika, Gannen do ether of you know if Vancha will be at the meeting this year?"

"Well Evanna I don't know what to tell you I have no clue where he's been or what he's been up to lately he keeps to himself a lot." said the guy my mom addressed as Mika.

"Mika I think I know who's missing out on the meeting this year out of the prince's anyways its Matthew" Gannen said.

"Yeah that's right Vancha is showing up this year if he isn't off busy somewhere else." he told Evanna.

"Alright thanks for the information both of you" she told them

"Your welcome and so why did you want to know if he was going to be there I remember the last time you came and asked for him and he wasn't attending that year" said Mika

"Yeah well I was just wondering I needed to talk to him and I still need to talk to him so if you see him tell him I'm looking for him and to have him come and see me in my room when he gets the chance it's important that I talk to him." she stressed to them.

"We'll do that for you if you need to see him that bad" they all said.

I was just walking behind them still in my wolf form. I was being quiet when I noticed Darius was slowing down and started walking beside me. I just looked at him for awhile and he stared back at me when all the sudden we both ran into Gannen and Mika they had stopped walking and where looking like they where taking off there shoes.

"What are we doing stopping?" Darius asked into the air just waiting for an answer from anyone.

"What does it look like where doing where taking off our shoes to climb over the berry bushes." Gannen yelled at him.

"You should start taking off your shoes too" Mika suggested

"Why? The thorns can't get threw my shoes" he replied to Mika.

"Because it can these are not regular berry bushes they can slice threw even the toughest of metals" Mika explained to him

I sat watching while Gannen jumped on to the bushes. I noticed his feet started bleeding. I looked at Evanna puzzled to how I was going to get a crossed. She started mind talking with me "I want you to go underneath the bushes wolves won't get hurt because of their fur and hard padding on their paws so you won't come out all scratched up and besides if you do I can heal you with a spell or potion." I nodded at her in agreement to her idea. I waited awhile until Darius had gotten on the bushes.

I walked slowly to the bushes and looked at them for awhile looking for a wolf entrance. I sniffed the ground looking around I found a wolf trail and followed it threw into the beginning of the bushes. Then I took one last look at Evanna and Mike who was waiting for Evanna to move a crossed. I walked slowly into the entrance of the trail and started walking letting my nose lead me to the end.

I walked around with my nose to the ground for what seemed like a hour or so. I thought I was lost but then I saw what looked like a clearing in the bushes. I walked slowly towards it just in case it wasn't safe. I poked my head out of the bushes and looked to my right and found a cliff leading down, I turned to my left and found all of the guys waiting for me. I was wondering what made them wait but I didn't bother to think on it for too long I exited the bushes and sat down by Evanna.

Darius was sitting down staying off his feet I noticed he had been hurt while walking a crossed them. He was tending to his feet trying to make the bleeding stop when Mika walked over to him to help him heal his feet. Mika started spitting on Darius's feet to make the bleeding stop. I looked at Darius even though they didn't realize it; I watched the wound heal instantly. I started freaking out and started thinking my mother couldn't have been right about going to see vampires now could she?

"So should we get moving before the sun rises?" Gannen said suddenly

"Yes I think we should get out of here before the moon disappears" my mother said quickly.

"What's with the hurry Evanna?" Gannen and Mika asked.

"Nothing I just feel it would be safer if we get into the mountain before the sun raises it would be best for all of us." she said in response

"Well alright all I have to say is Evanna you're a very strange women." Gannen said confused.

"Well thank you for the compliment Gannen" she said to him.

He gave a look of confusion "your welcome I guess?"

Everyone started walking while I was following behind with Evanna. We all walked in silence trying not to speak as if trying to not draw too much attention to our selves. We trekked upwards higher in altitude... then suddenly we walked over a sharp ledge, and looked and found the entrance to a cave it looked like it when on forever.

Gannen looked back at everyone and looked at Evanna and asked her "that wolf isn't coming is she?"

"So what if she is?" Evanna replied in response to Gannen's rude comment.

"Well we can't just bring a wolf into the mountain and expect it not to eat us out of home." he explained to her.

"Well if you're that worried I'll keep a good eye on her or keep her in my living space." Evanna explained

"Alright well if anyone yells at me for letting a wolf inside you'll take the blame for it?" he asked her

"Yeah I'll take the blame for it" she said

"Will you two stop arguing and just enter the house" Mika said annoyed about the bickering that was going on just outside of the mountains cave.

Mika and Darius walked ahead of everyone and started for the cave entrance. Gannen turned his back to Evanna and followed Darius to the cave entrance. I just sat down and waited to find out what I was suppose to do.

"It's okay you can come into the mountain with us" my mother said to me

"Are you sure Gannen seems pretty upset about letting me go in there?" I said to her.

"It will be fine I'll protect you" she explained

"I don't understand why I can't turn back into my human form and then they won't be so mad at you or me." I said to her

"If you turn back they might kill you or take you away from me" she said sounding upset.

Gannen turned around and asked "are you coming Evanna?"

"Yeah I'm coming don't worry" she said quickly

"Well then hurry it up we won't wait here long so quit talking to the wolf like it's a person and start walking" he said to her angry

"You don't use that tone with me Gannen I've got more power then you I could make you a frog if I wished it" she said angry now.

She walked over to them and I decided it would be best for me to walk with her and not argue. We entered the cave and it was small so we walked two by two until they stopped suddenly and I ran into Evanna who had stopped. I tried to look and see where we where at but I couldn't see because I was in wolf form smaller then everyone else. I just sat down and waited for something to happen but something told me I would have a hard time getting into this place since I had a feeling I had to give my name and proof around this place.

I didn't worry about it too much since I knew Evanna would handle everything. She would do everything in her power to get me in this place since we've come this far now and it would be foolish to give up now. I saw Mika talking to someone between a thing that looked like a gate and he was talking to a shadow that looked like a person, at least I thought it was a person.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The thing from what I heard was talking. "Halt you may only be permitted by names if their recognizable."

"Alright then" Gannen said

"Gannen Harst comes to seek Council" he said confidently.

"Gannen Harst is recognized by the gate."

He walked ahead of everyone else waiting on the other side of the gate for everyone.

"Mika Ver Leth comes to seek Council" he said to the guard.

"Mika Ver Leth is recognized by the gate."

Mika walked off away past the gate and just kept walking he didn't stay and wait.

"Darius Harst come to seek Council" said to the guard.

"Darius Harst is recognized by the gate."

Darius walked over to wait with Gannen to see if Evanna would be let in with the wolf at her side.

"Evanna Tiny come to seek Council" she said without looking worried.

"Evanna Tiny is recognized by the gate."

Evanna started walking threw the gate and I followed her. Then the guard asked something.

"Your not suppose to bring a wolf into the mountain you know that Evanna don't you?" he asked

"Yeah I do but that doesn't count for me this wolf is my escort and protecting me. I have reasons why I'm brining this wolf with me, you don't need to know them though." she snapped at him.

"Alright I won't say anything then" he said while Evanna and I walked by quickly.

We all walked into a huge hall I looked up trying to see how high it went but with my wolf eyes I couldn't tell.

"So Evanna what do you want to do first?" Gannen asked

"I was hoping to get a room first so I can drop off my stuff into It." she replied to him.

"Of course my lady" he replied politely.

He took us down a hallway to where we would be staying. The room wasn't that big, but we would manage.

"Shall we leave you for now Evanna?" Gannen asked while looking at her hoping the room suited her well.

"Yes that would be great so I can get settled in" she replied quickly.

"Alright then"

"Oh before you go if you do run into your brother tell him I need to show him something later and talk to him." Evanna said quickly before he left.

"Don't' worry I'll tell him if I run into him." he said while walking off with Darius following behind.

I sat down in the corner of the room watching Evanna fix the room up. She started doing different spells and making things look like home. She removed the coffins that were in the room and replaced them with soft beds and a few boxes for cloths she had packed for her and me. She looked over at me and told me

"Where going to go find Vancha alright she told me by mind communication?"

"That's fine by me" I replied back doing the same mind communication.

We left everything in the room as it was; I watched her put a spell on the room so no one would go in it.

"Okay so where should we look mom?" I asked her.

"Well go into the hall where the princes meet."

"Where allowed in there?" I asked her

"They will let me in since I'm Tiny's daughter." she told me

"Really why is that?" I asked

"Because he and the little people helped build the mountain" she said.

"Oh well I guess that makes sense" I told her.

"Yes it should make lots of sense"

"Yeah well will they let me in?" I asked her.

"They should you're his grandchild and well your going to meet someone else your related too as well." she said while walking into the hall of princes slowly.

I looked at her lost in thought to what she meant by that. I didn't even know how soon I would figure out she meant and who she was talking about. I heard the doors shut behind us. I jumped and looked around trying to figure out where I was. I looked up into the front of the room and saw three vampires sitting high up into the air on what looked like almost thrones.

"Would you please take your seats" Mika had said I only had noticed it was him since we had been with him the whole trip.

My mother took her seat to the right of me while I jumped up into the chair and sat on my hind quarters, looking up at all three of the princes.

"Evanna just out of curiosity what brings you to our lovely home?" Mika asked her.

"Well if you must know I came to well show Vancha something, but maybe also everyone else in the mountain as well." she said in reply to his question of curiosity.

"Alright well what do you want to show everyone?" they all three said at the same time.

"Well I'll show you now if you really want" she said to them.

"So I've noticed you've got a wolf with you Evanna what is it doing here in the mountain?" another guy I didn't know asked.

"The wolf is part of what I was going to show you if you must know Arrow" she explained.

"Alright well what do you mean by that?" Vancha asked.

"I'll show you" she replied while quickly getting up off her seat.

"Okay show us it would probably be a good idea before you show the whole clan" they said to her.

She signaled for me to follow her to the middle of the hall in front of the princes. I got up and followed her I reached the middle of the hall and sat down on my hind quarters. My mother looked at me giving me an odd look and telling me with her eyes to stand on my legs. I listened since she always knows what to do.

"So Evanna what are you waiting for?" Vancha asked.

"I'm waiting for nothing I just have to get a spell undone" she said quickly while working on the spell to undo the one she put on my body earlier.

"Alright well will just have to wait I notice that wolf is pretty good at it" Arrow said to her.

"Well the wolf has to wait a lot so the wolf's used to it" she said while almost having her undo spell done.

I just stood there waiting for her to finish and tell them she was ready. I won't lie to you I was nervous I didn't know how they would react. I had no clue if they would kill me or like me. I had no clue what my mother wanted to find Vancha ether, or what she wanted to show him. I had no clue who my father was I started wondering if she was going to show me to him, because I was his daughter or somehow related to him.

"Okay well I'm done with my spell I'll just have to put it on the wolf." she explained to them.

"What do you mean put the potion on the wolf Evanna?" they asked confused.

"Well Mika you traveled with the wolf and I the whole way. I would actually like to tell you the wolf is related to me I put a spell on her so she wouldn't be discovered to quickly then what I wanted her too." she said to him.

"So your telling me I traveled with you and your daughter along with Gannen and Darius?" he replied in shock.

"Yes I'll put the potion on her to turn her back now though" she said while putting the potion over my body spilling it all over me.

I could feel my form being turned back to normal, and the cloths I was wearing before she had me turn into a wolf. I stood up on my legs looking around finally in color. I looked at all the princes and they looked shocked and ready to faint.

"So Jennifer are you going to say something or not?" Evanna had asked me staring at me.

"Maybe" I told her

"So Evanna I know she's your daughter but who's the father of this child." Vancha asked her.

"Well I'm glade you asked because you already know your brother has a child is that correct?" she asked him

"Yeah I know he's got a kid he's had Darius since he was born." he stated.

"Well Vancha I'll have you know that when I gave Darius to Gannen I was still pregnant with another child." she told him

"How can you be you ether have one child or you have twins it's not possible to be pregnant again is it?" he asked getting more confused.

"Would you get to the point how this girl came around Evanna please?" Mika asked trying to get the two from arguing.

"Alright well the reason I'm up here is to leave here in your hands Vancha" she said quickly while staring at him.

I looked at her about ready to snap and very confused. I felt really dizzy but I felt I had too say something to her.

"Mother you never said anything about leaving me up here and especially with someone I don't know." I commented to her almost yelling at her in frustration and anger.

"Well if I had told you I was going to leave you here you wouldn't have followed me. You would have probably run away." she told me with a calm tone of voice.

"Yeah I probably wouldn't have followed" I told her getting upset.

"Besides I'm leaving you with family so don't worry" she said to me in a happy mood almost.

"How's that" I asked lost again in my mind.

"Vancha's your father Jennifer" she told me while looking up at Vancha.

Vancha looked in shock about ready to faint when he heard this. I looked at him wondering what he was like. I wasn't too concerned, since I figured I had lots of time to find out.

"Okay so what exactly do you want me to do with her Evanna?" Vancha asked her.

"I want you to train her in the ways of the vampires, some of the vampaneze as well." she told him almost in a commanding tone.

"I'll teach her the way of vampires but I refuse to show her some of the ways of vampaneze no daughter of mine is going to learn any of their ways." he said back to her almost yelling at her.

"You're going to teach her both ways or I'll have Gannen teach her and keep her as his own." she yelled threatening him.

"Alright I'll tell her about both ways and teach her both ways but I won't enjoy It." he said to her in a frustrated voice.

"Good now that we have that settled, you should probably know her name." she said while looking like she's ready to leave.

I was getting worried that she was going to leave me up here without saying anything else to me.

"What is her name anyways Evanna?" they all asked.

"I named her Jennifer, she likes to go by the nick name Wolfie though." she explained to them.

"Alright well I think where close to having this meeting adjourned." Mika said.

"Okay good well I should take her back to her room and get ready to leave." she said to them while turning around from them.

"Alright well I'll be by your room in a few minutes I should really get to know my daughter." he told her while she was leaving.

I was just standing in shock to everything that had just happened. I looked up at the princes and then to my mother who had stopped walking and looked back to see if I was following her.

"Are you coming or are you going to stay here with your father?" she asked.

"I don't know I'll just follow you since I don't feel like getting lost here." I told her while walking away from where I was standing the whole time.

We walked from the princes' hall, returning to the room she had set up for us. She started removing her things from the room slowly. I looked over into the door way out of boredom when I saw Vancha standing there just watching Evanna pack and occasionally looking at me. Evanna turns around noticing Vancha standing there watching her.

"Oh Vancha how long have you been standing there?" she asked him.

"Not very long" he said quickly while walking into the room.

"Okay well you want to talk to your daughter?" she decided to ask.

"Well I figured I better get to know her or else it's not going to be easy to teach her everything" he replied to her while looking at me.

"So what exactly do you want to know about me?" I decided to ask not trying to seem rude.

"Well don't know exactly I guess how long you've known about us would be a good start" he said nervously

"Not very long didn't really know anything. All mom said when she was packing was we where going to a place called Vampire Mountain I didn't believe her when she said it." I told him

He looked at me with an odd expression on his face. "Well do you believe it now?"

"Yeah I do some of it is hard to believe but, sometimes you have to touch things to believe them or just have faith." I explained to him

"I was the same way when I first was blooded and came here, but you get used to it after awhile." he said to me smiling

"Well I think you two well get along really well." Evanna said to us looking ready to leave back to her home with the frogs.

Vancha stared at her "you know Evanna you don't have to leave so soon."

"Yeah I do my frogs need me back at home I need to do a few things there too." she told him

"Alright if you say so Evanna." he told her while staring back at me

"If I hear anything about her being miss treated or hurt, I'll come here and bring my wrath on you Vancha you got that?" she told him

"You got it honey I won't let anything happen to our daughter" he said to her like they where still in love.

"Alright that's good...oh by the way don't ever call my honey again or I'll have to do a spell on you or kill you." she said threatening him on her way out the door.

"You know I love it when you threaten to hurt me" Vancha yelled down the hall as Evanna disappeared.

"So what we going to do now?" I decided to ask sitting alone on the bed.

He looked at me smiling "where going to walk around I've got to show you the whole mountain so you at least know where you're going when you need to be someplace."

"Alright sounds good to me" I said while getting up off the bed, walking to the doorway.

"Well let's go then" he said while leaving the room.

We walked down a few different halls, he was walking really fast I'm guessing he was really happy to have someone to walk around with or something like that it seemed. We walked into three different halls that seemed to look the same. There was a lot of different guys playing and cheering, they looked like they where playing games. I wasn't paying attention to where my dad went so all I knew was I ran right into him. He had stopped to wait for me to catch up and to start explaining what the rooms we had just walked threw where.

"Well welcome to our game rooms Jennifer" he said smiling

"So I'm guessing you play games in here?" I asked sort of guessing.

"Yeah we don't play the video games and other electronic games all the humans have available to them though" he explained.

"So what games do you play around here then?" I decided to ask stupidly when I could have just looked around and guessed.

"Well the most popular games around here would be the bars, wrestling, and any kind of physical sport you can think of." he said smiling at me.

"Alright sounds good, I can put my frustration out on other people this way" I told him while smiling slightly.

"That sounds like a plan, well we should get going I don't know what you want to do up here in the mountain not much for teens to do" he said to me while I followed him out of the game rooms.

"Yeah I don't know what I'm going to do, but it's starting to get late and I'm getting tired" I complained a little to him while following him.

"Well it is getting sort of late and you've been threw a lot lately, you should probably go to bed" he said looking at me.

"Alright" I said to him while walking away off to my bedroom.

I arrived in my room; I decided to sleep in my cloths since I didn't know how safe it was up here with out wearing any cloths. I didn't know any of the vampires that well, so I took off my shoes climbed into my queen size bed that my mother had left for me to make the place feel more like home. I had no clue what time it was but it took me only minutes after climbing into bed to be out enough no one would have been able to wake me up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I had slept threw the whole day until I started hearing noise around the mountain. I was still trying to sleep till I sensed someone was in my room starring at me. I sat up looked around the room and sitting in the corner was Vancha and two others that I sort of recognized.

"Well evening" Vancha said while getting up from the corner of the room.

"What you mean evening?" I asked all confused.

"Oh I forgot that you aren't used to our timings yet, well what I mean by evening is for humans it would be night time. But for us it's just morning even though there is no sun our world is lit by the moon and stars." he started explaining.

"Well I guess that would make sense then" I said to him while getting out of my bed looking around for my dresser since I wasn't used to the room yet.

"Here you go" the boy who was in the room said while throwing a pair of cloths at me.

"Thanks I guess but you know I'm old enough to pick out my own cloths thank you very much" I said sort of rudely to him.

"Oh alright sorry just figured you'd like what I picked out for you" he said while getting up and slowly walking close to the door.

I looked at the cloths and noticed they where black my favorite color. I hadn't taken a good look at what he'd thrown at me till then. He had thrown a thong at me some leggings stuff and a black dress with hints of blood red in it with shapes of roses, where the red was.

I looked up to thank him for the cloths but found out I was alone in the room once again. I closed the door so no one would walk by to look in, I got dressed into the cloths I was given thinking I had no choice but to wear what I was given. I put on a pair of black steal toed boots knowing I probably wouldn't be able to get around easily with high heels.

I walked out of the room fully dressed finding no one around in the halls. I started worrying thinking this place was full last night. I kept walking around I heard my stomach growling at me so I started walking towards the hall that I saw everyone in last night. I looked around finding all the games that were being played put away. Some of them still in the area where they were played at others in nice piles.

I decided to keep walking since the room seemed to be empty and put away for some reason. I heard voices down another hall so I decided to walk towards the voices, ready to attack if I felt threatened. I walked into the room and found everyone sitting at different tables in groups eating what I figured would be breakfast. I looked around for Vancha and any familiar face that I could sit near.

I saw all the princes sitting at the end of a table, I decided to walk over there and see what I was to do or where to sit. The walk down the rows of tables seemed like forever. I knew where I was going, but it seemed like forever and it seemed like the room had gotten quiet and everyone was staring at me. I looked down at the ground while I was walking not paying attention to anyone since I was completely embarrassed. As I was walking I heard my named called from the group of girls that where sitting with a few boys. I looked towards the group of girls, they where all giving me glares of hatred.

"What you want?" I decided to ask sort of getting side tracked on my way towards where all the princes and Vancha was sitting.

The leader of the group stood up out of her seat and looked at me.

"Well you've only been here for like two days I was thinking on just talking or if you're not chicken you can prove your skills on the bars against me."

"I don't really think I need to prove anything to you but I guess if you really want me to, just name a time and a place and I'll try to make it" I decided to say considering I didn't want to say no to her thinking I would become a target if I told her no.

"Alright well I'll be letting you know when I have decided a place and time I'm sort of busy this month" the leader said before going back to talking to the small group of girls.

I continued walking on my way towards the table that I planned on sitting at. I noticed an empty spot next to Vancha; I made a fast walk to it hoping no one would take it or that I wouldn't get called again by people I don't know. I reached the spot and sat down really quickly making noise as I did. Everyone looked at me who was sitting at the table.

I blushed bright red before saying anything "so what's for breakfast I'm hungry what do I have to do to get any food around here?" I asked really fast still embarrassed about the whole thing of the girls and sitting down.

"You don't have to do anything there's enough for everyone" Darius said to me really quick before anyone else could. I think he had noticed how embarrassed I was and nervous.

He passed me down a plate of food and a glass with what I knew had to be blood in it. I didn't complain about the food or drink knowing I'd need the blood but the food I didn't bother asking what it was. It was really quiet while everyone had breakfast. Till Vancha decided to speak up and ask me a question.

"So how do you like the place so far?"

"It's great a little confusing walking threw the halls I almost had my self lost this morning but it's a really nice place" I told him while smiling done with my plate of food.

"So what did the girls ask you or what they want?" Darius asked with a curious look on his face.

"Why you want to know?" I said staring back at him

"Just curious it didn't look like a nice confrontation to me from where I've been sitting"

"I'm not sure if it was ether the girl that seems to be in charge of the group wants to talk to me sometime but also she said something about fighting on the bars" I looked up at the ceiling getting distracted like I usually do.

Vancha spoke up really quick after I had said that "no daughter of mine is going to fight on the bars until she is ready to fight on them"

I looked at him sort of surprised he even cared "so you don't think I'm ready then?"

"No you're not even close to ready but if you want to start training now we can?" he said back to me

"If it'll make you feel better we can but I should show you what I know first before you go teaching me stuff I already know" I told him while getting up from the table.

He got up as well "alright well were going to start on your balance then" he told me.

"Alright where we going to do this training?" I decided to ask.

He looked at me like I'd asked the stupidest question in the world "now where else would we be training then the best place to train you with balance then actually on the bars themselves." replying to my question quickly while grinning slightly, in a way that showed he was excited to be able to at least do something else for a change.

"Alright" I answered while slowly beginning to run out of the hall towards the way I thought the game halls where.

Vancha followed out of the hall, knowing the way he just kept walking when he noticed I'd taken a wrong turn. He yelled at me to just follow him. So I turned around and followed quietly and blushing innocently completely embarrassed about not knowing where I was going.

We walk into one of the three game halls; I walk to one end of the bars waiting for instructions from Vancha so I'd know what to do. Vancha stayed on one side of the bars and looked at me.

I stared back for a little bit before just asking him "what?"

"Nothing I'm just waiting for you to get on the bars that's all" he replied

"How do you expect me to get on them when you haven't told me how?" I started somewhat yelling. I looked at him finally noticing others have joined in the room, most of the vampires that had come in the room were the princes.

"I'm not going to give you instructions you're going to just get on them the way you think is right." he told me in what seemed like an annoyed voice.

"Alright I guess I can try" I put one foot onto a bar checking how balanced the bars where. I quickly jumped up onto the bars, and landed with both feet on them. The bars shook back and forward quickly making it feel like I was going to fall and they were going to break. I caught my balance after I little while of jumping around on the bars.

Vancha got on them after I'd caught my balance, his jumping caused the bars to move more. I thought I had my balanced till I felt my self falling down off of the bars on to my back on the floor. I looked up at Vancha and others that had decided to get around me to see if I was alright.

Darius pushed himself into the crowed near me "Jennifer are you alright?" he asked while putting his hand down in a gesture as in ready to accept my hand and help me up.

"I'm fine besides the fact of falling on my ass I'm perfect" I said in a sarcastic voice, while taking his hand so he could help me up even though I could of gotten up by myself.

He pulled me up to my feet and pulled hard enough I went flying into him. He grabbed onto me so I wouldn't make him fall. Every one of the vampires that was around stared interested on what would happen next. Mika was the one too stop staring and grabbed Darius and pulled him way from me. His strength was a lot stronger then my balance since when he pulled him. I lost my balance again and landed right onto Vancha who had gotten off the bars to take control of the situation if he had to.

"What did you do that for?" Darius asked outraged considering he was only trying to make sure I got up safely.

"You looked like you were getting to comfortable and well maybe Jennifer doesn't want to be helped or held at this moment of time." Mika told Darius while staring at me.

All I could do was smile slightly out of embarrassment, until I realized I had actually been tossed onto Vancha who was making a fuss of being sat on. I quickly got up and stood up and faced him, ready to take any beating or yelling I would get.

He glared at me without saying a word; I started getting nervous since he just kept staring at me along with everyone else. I quickly broke off from the staring and ran out of the game room. I kept running even though I had no clue where I was going I kept running anyways.

I found myself alone where I'd started slowing down from my run, I looked around and I found a balcony like structure that was really a cliff leading right off the mountain into the forest below. I sat down on the edge of the cliff, looking out into the forest and the sky.

I started slowly spacing out while thinking on everything that had happened. I didn't notice that someone had followed me into the room. He walked up behind me and quickly picked me up and moved me from the edge of cliff.

"Are you crazy? You could of fallen off you know" he told me

"I knew what I was doing" I told him without actually realizing who it was.

"Really just like you knew what you were doing on the bars?" he asked me

"I sort of knew what I was doing when I was on them and besides how would you know how I did on the bars?" I decided to ask sort of irritated.

He smiled "I know because I was there watching you"

I stared at him, finally realizing who I was talking to.

"Mika you didn't have to save me from Darius he was just making sure I didn't get hurt" I told him

"Well your expression on your face at the time you didn't look very comfortable" he told me while looking out where I had been looking before he moved me away from the edge of the cliff.

"So have you been enjoying your time at the mountain?" he asked me while still staring off into the sky.

"Yeah I've enjoyed it even though I've been embarrassed out of my mind" I told him.

"That's good, I hope you find it just as home like as when you were with Evanna" he replied

"I'm sure I will, it might take sometime though to get used to it" I told him, while walking back over to the cliff.

Mika came behind me and hugged me lightly from behind lightly, while keeping me back somewhat from the cliff making sure I didn't jump or do something stupid.

"You know there are some pretty spots around the mountain, and you know if you want me to show them to you I can. You'll have to keep it a secret between me and you though. You won't be able to tell your Vancha at all I'm sure he'd kill me or something if he found me near you." he said to me while holding me lightly.

All I could really do was smile a little bit before I managed to get the words to say something.

"Alright you can show me around, but you know is it because of your age that he would kill you if you were found around me?" I asked really curious to why he would be killed for just being around me.

"Well it's my age and I'm not sure if any of the vampires are allowed near you" he said before letting me go out of his grasp.

"Why is no one allowed near me? Is it because I'm like cursed or something?" I asked outraged about how he was acting and telling me no one was allowed near me.

"No not at all, it's just we knew that you were coming to the mountain the princes we knew about you."

"It didn't look like you knew when I first came to the mountain" I told him

"We knew someone would come to the mountain Destiny told us but he didn't say exactly when you would show up. He didn't even say if the person coming to the mountain would be a girl or a boy."

I just stared blank minded at him. He looked at me and looked lost at my expression.

"The reason why no one is allowed near you though is because all the princes, well we agreed that none of us would get to close to you and have anything to do with you. We've decided as a whole and made it to the whole clan that it will be your choice to if you chose to have a mate or if you just enjoy your time at the mountain."

"Now what do you mean by mate? I'm just really lost on everything that you just said" I told him while looking really confused.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot you probably wouldn't know most of the vampires sayings and what they mean yet." he told me really quick and realizing his mistake.

"So what does it mean exactly?" I asked encouraging him to tell me.

"Well mate in vampire terms is well two vampires decide to in a way humans would put as dating or getting married. The vampires both come to the princes and tell them how long they plan on staying together. The vampires give a number of years for example a pair of vampires can come to the princes' hall and tell the princes they plan to stay together for lets say 5 years. The princes which would be me and the others write it down somewhere or just keep it in memory." he told me while finding a rock to sit down on.

"So what happens when the five years is over?" I asked out of curiosity.

He looked at me with an odd smile and look on his face, I had no clue what he was thinking of me or what we where talking about at the moment.

"You seem really interested in this are you wanting to be a mate to someone or something Jennifer?"

"I might think on it, but I'll take my time on it" I told him while getting away from the edge of the cliff and finding a rock to sit on but making sure the rock was far away from Mika since I had no clue what he was thinking. Since we where alone in the cave with no one around.

"Alright, well what happens mostly after the five years would the vampire pair could choose to stay together for another certain amount of time or go their separate ways."

"Why would they separate if they like each other?"

"Well sometimes vampires find out that they weren't really into each other so they leave each other" he told me while getting up off the rock looking like he was ready to leave the room.

I stood up off the rock realizing it was getting late and almost time for bed. Mika looked out into the sky from his spot by the rock; he noticed that the sky was getting lighter.

"Well it's getting late we should go off to bed, I'm sure majority of the mountain is already asleep." he said to me.

"Alright I guess I'm not really tired though" I told him while walking towards the room's entrance.

"Hum... well if you want some company tonight I wouldn't mind being in your room with you." he told me while smiling

"Um... didn't you just get done telling me how the princes and everyone decided not to have anything to do with me?" I asked him really freaked out of my mind.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked, just thought you'd like some company if your going to stay up a little bit longer" he told me while walking out of the room.

"It's fine at least you asked instead of just assuming you could come to my room." I said to him while following behind him out of the room.

We walked all the way to my room and entered my room only to find Vancha in the room waiting for us. He looked furious with Mika and me and how long we had been gone.

"Do you know how many hours I've been looking for you two?" he asked.

"Probably a long time" I told him acting like a smart ass.

He started at me glaring really mad, looking like he was ready to kill someone.

"Maybe I should go, I think you two have a lot to talk about or something" Mika said to me while slowly walking out of the room.

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE" Vancha said while flitting over to the doorway of my room stopping Mika in his tracks.

"Okay Vancha I realize you're mad but what ever you think happened between me and your daughter your wrong." he said to him

"I know nothing happened between both of you, I'm just wondering what happened to the deal everyone is suppose to abide by?" he said to Mika while still blocking the door way

I walked over and sat on my bed just watching the two talk and argue.

"Nothing happened to the deal that's still in effect she must choose who she mates with and who she wants to be with." he said to Vancha while walking away from the door way back into my room.

"It better be, now young lady why did you leave the game room like that? It was uncalled for" he addressed me now.

I stared at him for a few minutes and then answered "I left the room because I was embarrassed, too embarrassed to stay in the room.

"Alright well we'll try the bars again tomorrow if you want?" he sort of asked me but in a way telling me that we would.

"Alright I guess I'd prefer for there not to be a huge group of people though" I told him.

"Alright I'll try to make it so there isn't a huge group of people then. We do have three game rooms I can discuss with the princes on closing one of them just for you." Mika said to Vancha

"That will help her with concentration on her training thanks Mika" Vancha replied to him.

"I think we should all go to bed now" I told them both

"I agree Mika get out of my daughters room she's not sharing a bed with anyone" he said while getting out of the way with the door way.

"Alright I wasn't going to stay in her room for long anyways, just till she got tired." he said while leaving the room.

"Well it's late we'll start training first thing in the morning Jennifer" Vancha said while leaving the room.

"Sure I guess" I told him while digging threw my cloths for something to wear to bed.

After everyone had gone to bed, I found my pj's with clouds on them; I quickly put them on and got in my bed. I stared up at the ceiling for awhile while laying in bed thinking on everything that has happened so far. I finally feel asleep after a half hour of thinking.


End file.
